Where Are You Christmas?
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Draco wonders where Christmas is..... Silly and Fluffly! I thank Michelle for this idea.


Where Are you Christmas?

By: Shinigami Alison Black

Notes: Song from Faith Hill- The Grinch. Thanks to Emma for beta reading for me and my best friend Michelle for giving me this beautiful idea.

Like a white blanket, the white powder covers the green grass Within Hogwarts. Dark clouds of cold snow cover the sun and the sky. Cold water with not even a glimpse of life from the Giant Squib laid motionless; _nada._

Owls fly inside and out side the huge thick brick brown made castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The roof of every tower was covered in the white powder we know as snow.

Big snowmen lay on the ground with funny faces and scarves. Snow; snow is a beautiful white blanket.

Snow means Christmas.

_//Where are you Christmas_

_Why can't I found you?_

_Why have you gone away?//_

Muffed footsteps echo through the snow as it falls silently, with no stress or problem, just peace. 

He removed his beanie along with his gloves and stuffed them into his pockets. White cold powder covers his white blonde messy hair and his thick clothes. He looked up at the sky with his gray icy eyes. His empty icy gray eyes mix with the clouded sky, so cold and gray like his eyes.

_// Where is the laughter?_

_You use to bring me _

_Why can't I hear music play?//_

Since he was able to realize what life was, he discovered the joy of Christmas. Since he was little he thought Christmas describe him. He stuffed his hands on his baggy jeans he bought before beginning the school term. All the people had told him he had change alot.

He for sure had left his stubbornness and arrogance behind. When he was little, his parents spoiled him, giving him everything he asked for at Christmas…

Everything, except love.

_//My world is changing_

_I'm rearranging_

_Does that means Christmas changes too?//_

The cold wind sends shivers down his spine. The cold was his friend, loneliness was his brother.

He approached the frozen lake and looked at his crystal reflection. His cheeks were pink from the cold and his eyelids were covered with snow. He took his hands out and gripped the snow that fell on his bare hands as the first years skate on the frozen lake.

He smiled sadly at the scene; it brings back hurtful memories.

_//Where are you Christmas_

_Do you remember?_

_The one you used to know?//_

At the age of sixteen his mother died of a heart disease. He was left alone in the huge quiet Manor since his father had committed suicide after being locked in Azkaban. That year he passes the saddest Christmas with no one to share, no one to give him gifts.

That's why he had changed his way he acted. He discovered money can't buy happiness, after he had made fun of people poor on money but rich in happiness. He stopped being a jerk and began to make friends, forgetting the preferences and appearances.

_//I'm not the same one_

_see__ what the time had done_

_Is that why you have _

_Let me go//_

 He had always expected to have a wonderful Christmas with true friends and the ones he really loves. He may be quiet and serious but he really loves his friends. Not the friends from Slytherin but from Gryffindor.

He sat on the cold ground filled with snow and clucked. Who would had thought he ended up making friends with his enemies. If some one might had told him before, he would be friends with them he would had curse them to death.

_//Christmas is here_

_Everywhere_

_Christmas is here_

_If you care_

_If there is love_

_In your heart and your mind_

_You will feel like Christmas_

_All the time//_

He found a cherry blossom within the cold snow, still so pink and vivid. He picked it up and stood up. It was weird, the cherry blossom feels like it had been cut and washed recently. He looked up and found a bright cherry blossom tree above him.

The cold wind shook the cherry blossom tree, making the cherry blossom petals fly around him. He had never seen a sight so beautiful.

_//I feel you Christmas_

_I know I found you_

_You never fade away//_

"Draco," a softly voice called him. He turned around and saw his lover.

"What are you doing here, in the middle of the cold grounds alone?" his lover asked.

"I found Christmas," he said looking at the cherry blossom, "It never fades away, did you know that Harry?"

"Of course I do!" Harry said, "Christmas is always with us and I promised you I'll be there for you at Christmas, why the sudden doubt?"

"Nothing," he whispered, "Just curious."

He let the wind take the cherry blossom away as Harry put his arm around his waist. He looked at Harry's green eyes, joy inside of them. They walked away together.

_//The joy of Christmas_

_Stays here inside us_

_Fill each and every_

_Heart_

_With love//_

The End

Merry Christmas!


End file.
